


Pomp & Circumstance

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is a dork, First Kiss, Gay crisis, Graduation, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Suit Kink, Suits, hinakage, hinata in a bow tie, the crisis being that kageyama is too sexy, third year fic, very important detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Shouyou never in his wildest imaginings expected to have a heart attack so young.-OR-Kageyama wears a tailored suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dereksdylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/gifts).



> This is for my dear tolhinata (dereksdylan), who asked for Kageyama in a suit, and then we both screamed, and then whoops I wrote over 1,000 words. Unbeta’d but well meaning fluff for all y’all Haikyuu!! valentines out there. <3 Rated T for mild swearing. Leave a note if you enjoy the read!

Shouyou never in his wildest imaginings expected to have a heart attack so young. **  
**

“ _Oh_ my god,” he groans. He clutches his chest and leans heavily against the wall, eyes shut tight. “Holy crap.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Shrimpy?” Tsukishima asks from not far off. He somehow manages to sound disinterested and put-upon and concerned all at once. Black dress shoes and beige linoleum appear in his vision when Shouyou blinks his eyes open again.

He’s bent double in the hallway just feet from the locker rooms outside the gym, where they’re rehearsing graduation before the real thing at three.

Tsukki sighs, mutters something unflattering to someone nearby, and shoves him upright.

“I’m dying,” Shouyou says, monotone and wide-eyed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, dressed in their button downs and lopsided ties, look at him with a vague note of concern before he continues, “I have died already. I’m dead.”

“Shut up, Hinata you fucking drama--”

Yamaguchi cuts Tsukishima off with with a look. “Shouyou, what happened?”

“What’s going on?”

Shouyou’s next words, whatever they were, die in his throat as they all turn to Kageyama who’s just come out of the boy’s locker rooms. All hope of recovery is lost now, because he looks just as stunning as he did when Shouyou walked out of his bathroom stall and spotted him buttoning his shirt cuffs in the mirror.

Standing in front of the long row of sinks and soap dispensers and cracked mirrors, Kageyama looked extremely out of place in his charcoal grey suit, white oxford and shiny leather shoes. The crisp fabric flowed with the sharp angles of his broad shoulders and small waist, and his trousers fit perfectly--tightly--up his legs and his… his butt looked so good, how did Shouyou not know Kageyama had a great butt? To top it off, his silky black tie hung loosely around his neck, like he could be putting it on or taking it off.

He was frowning and patting down his hair by the time Shouyou’s eyes found their way back to Kageyama’s face. He looked somehow sharper than before, like the white of the shirt pulling across his chest set off the shadows of his cheekbones, like beneath the absence of track suit and baggy uniform a different person had been forming.

He looked… the most intimidating and the most handsome he’d ever looked, and Shouyou wondered whether he’d just become like this overnight, or if Shouyou just hadn’t been paying attention.

Now Shouyou is paying attention. And Kageyama _is still wearing_ the stupid suit so Shouyou’s crisis is _not ending_.

Shouyou covers his face and falls back against the wall, wishing he could just… sink into it and disappear.

“Whatever. Kageyama, you deal with him,” Tsukishima grumbles, and with an answering, but still concerned, assent from Yamaguchi, they _abandon_ him.

Kageyama grunts and leans against the wall next to Shouyou as the hallway clears to a dwindling number of third-year stragglers not yet in their seats for dress rehearsal.

“Hinata.”

Shouyou peeks out between his hands, only to see Kageyama sprawled against the wall in his supermodel suit, except he’s got his damn jacket slung over one shoulder and literally the universe is trying to do Shouyou in.

Kageyama still wears the usual frown, though, which is reassuring. He tilts his head and eyes Shouyou thoughtfully.

“Are you freaking out about graduating?”

Shouyou bites his lip and lowers his hands.

“No,” he says, and then, “well, yeah, I am. But, it’s not that.”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows and turns toward him. “It’ll be okay, you know,” he says, stilted but earnest.

_Oh no._

“Ugh,” Shouyou says.

“I uh… I know it’s maybe not that important to you, but it makes me feel better knowing that--that the four of us won’t be that far from each other,” he pauses and looks down the hall. “At university. If that’s what you’re thinking about.”

Shouyou frowns up at Kageyama. “I’m not freaking out about that,” he says. “I’m freaking out about you!”

Kageyama jerks his head around so quickly, he might have whiplash. They should both see a doctor instead of graduating. “What?” he asks.

“Sorry, uhm. Your suit is too nice! You’re showing all of us up!”

Kageyama pushes off the wall and looks down at his shiny shoes. If Shouyou is not mistaken, the other boy’s cheeks look awfully pink-ish.

“My mom took me to Tokyo to get me a suit,” he mumbles. “She’s really upset I’m going away to university but she’s proud that I managed to get a scholarship and stuff. She started crying in the middle of the shop so I just picked the first one I tried on so she’d stop.”

Shouyou’s hand creeps up to clutch at his chest again.

“And anyway, you look nice too. I like your bow tie.”

Shouyou looks down at his navy blue suit. He likes blue. It’s why he picked a light blue shirt. He wasn’t sure if the bow tie would look okay but he loved the polkadots so much it didn’t matter.

“You look better,” Shouyou argues, after too long of a pause. He looks up at Kageyama, at his pink cheeks and his amazingly broad shoulders. “You look… really handsome, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he swallows audibly.

“Hinata, I--”

A teacher down the hall yells for the remaining students to get to their seats, clipboard in hand and harried expression on her face.

Shouyou sighs and rolls his shoulders once before moving away from the wall. He’s made it only two steps before a hand wraps around his wrist and tugs him bodily into another body. Specifically, Kageyama’s suit-clad body.

It happens so fast that he barely has time to react--in fact, he doesn’t--but Kageyama wraps an arm fully around Shouyou’s waist as he dips down and presses a kiss to Shouyou’s mouth. There’s a moment of utter confusion--maybe he’s having a stroke this time--before Kageyama moves away, his nose knocking Shouyou’s gently.

Shouyou grabs at the collar of this horrendously tall boy’s shirt and reaches on his tip-toes to kiss him back. Kageyama lets out a small sound as their lips seal over each other’s, and then he drops his jacket and wraps his other around around him. Shouyou barely notices his feet leaving the ground because he already feels like he’s flying. He feels like warm blankets on a rainy day, and somehow he feels like shaking hands before the final spike of a tournament match. He feels happy in someone else’s arms and he feels sad that this moment can’t last forever.

Another shout rings out down the hall, but Kageyama presses his face into the crook of Shouyou’s neck for a long moment before letting him down.

Shouyou watches Kageyama collect himself and pick his suit jacket up off the shiny floor, dazed. But, Kageyama catches him looking, and even though Kageyama’s face is so red, he grins genuinely and endearingly at him, so Shouyou doesn’t feel too caught out.

Shouyou tentatively reaches for Kageyama’s hand. And Kageyama takes it, leading him down the hall. He looks even better now that he wears a smile.

If Shouyou’s heart could say anything right now, it would say _oof_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
